


Rusted Heart

by peppermint_latte



Series: Hearts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Second Chances, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: The District Attorney wakes up years before the party at Mark's manor without knowing why, but they are desperate to stop the impending tragedy.





	Rusted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (In this AU Y/N became the District Attorney 2 years before the party, the previous DA died unexpectedly and they received the position mostly by luck or so others believed. And they were forced to prove that they deserved the position. None of this in anyway affected how the original events of Who Killed Markiplier played out. Everything still happened exactly the same.)

I stare at Damien across the room, I still can’t believe he’s fine and that all of this is real.

It can’t be. The universe is never this kind.

I died. And so did Damien.

Then why, did I wake up in my bed, years before, after being trapped in that mirror by that thing.

I’m at some party, it’s really just an event for all the influential people in the city to make connections and the people with a lot of money to buy their way in. I remember tonight was a rather unremarkable night, I talked to many people as I had only recently been elected as District Attorney. I have, I have only recently been elected.

It’s not going to be easy to adjust to that. Being in the past is seriously meddling my thoughts. Probably because, I shouldn’t be here!

Damien glances at me and catches my eye, I don’t bother to react to his surprise at catching me staring. What he might think doesn’t matter, not anymore. And I have better things to worry about, like why I travelled back in time.

I smile ruefully at him and Damien’s eyebrows draw together. I watch him turn back to his companions and excuse himself. He leaves a few very important community members in the middle of a conversation and heads towards me. I vaguely notice a few of them react, the shock is comical, or it would be if I wasn’t busy floundering for what to say to Damien to sooth his inevitable worry, I know what he’s going to ask, but it’s not like I can tell him the truth.

I don’t want to lie to him, I have always told him the truth, well except when it comes to my feelings, but in everything else I’ve been honest.

I will have to lie, even if I tell him eventually it can’t be now, and certainly not here.

Damien reaches me and comes to a stop, just outside my personal space. The perfectly appropriate distance, I use to wish desperately that he’d just step a little closer. Now… I don’t know.

“Is everything all right, old friend?” He asked concern colouring his voice. I almost chuckle but I think better of it, a bitter laugh would do nothing to satisfy his worry. Rather, it would deepen it.

“I’m fine Damien, just some old memories finding their way to the surface. Go play your game of politics, don’t worry about me.” Damien frowns but doesn’t immediately say anything.

He’s too intelligent to believe it, he likely didn’t expect an outright lie, but rather a promise to explain later, considering where we are.

After a pause, “If you are sure…” I nod and he slowly makes his way back to the group he was standing with. He’ll definitely ask me about it again later, at least that gives me time to come up with a good excuse.

Unless I just tell him.

I can’t tell him, he wouldn’t believe me and even if he did, what good would it do? If I’m truly stuck in the past, then the only thing I can do is… try to change the future.

There are a lot of philosophers who would say that it’s impossible, or dangerous, but frankly, I don’t care. The things that happened are to terrible to think about and if I have the chance to change them, I have to try.

The party goes the way I remember it, and that hurts more than I expect. If I truly want to change what happens, I have to change my own actions. I can’t sit back and hope, everything will play out the same as before.

The first thing I need to do is reconnect with Mark, or I suppose in this time we’re still friends. Celine hasn’t left him yet, and Mark has not retreated into himself. Well that’s a start.

If I can get Mark to move that would go along way… or try to save their marriage. Though that would likely be harder to do. I’ll need to sit down and weigh my options later.

I notice as I leave the party (finally), that my reactions and emotions are somewhat… disconnected. I’m not emotionless by any measure, but I am damaged.

It’s to be expected I suppose, I did get killed, coerced into possession by my most trusted friend, and then shoved into a mirror, which was presumably meant to be my prison for eternity.

But something went wrong… maybe… maybe Damien sent me back. Maybe he took control and sent me back to fix this, or Celine.

It’s a working theory at least.

Once I arrive home, I retire to my bedroom almost immediately. Though once I lay down in bed I can’t seem to fall asleep. I lay awake long into the night, thinking about the future. Both my own in the past, and the one I hope to create.

-

The weeks that follow are as normal, at least to everyone else. I spend them getting re-accustomed to the past. Life was different back now, for a lot of reasons.

One of them being, I have only just moved up into the position of district attorney from assistant attorney, meaning there is a great deal of pressure for me to perform. I’m not nearly as nervous the second time, but it’s become quite annoying to have to prove that I’m qualified for the job, a second time.

The case I closed the first time that cemented my rocky position last time is currently being solved. It’s considered to be a very important case, it’s a tricky one to argue but the public downright hates the accused. Getting life in prison for them made me quite popular.

I read into the case to see how it was coming along, wanting to be sure I hadn’t changed anything that would mean it would not be solved, and I found out that the lead detective is none other than Abe!

I can’t believe that I didn’t remember that, but in my defence I was under a lot of stress last time. And I doubt I considered it to be an important detail, nevertheless it’s a huge coincidence and it’s put me on edge.

Regarding actually making a difference and changing the future, I’ve been weighing my options and getting Mark to move is the safest one. Also, saving Mark and Celine’s marriage would be hard at best considering that a little under a year from now Mark will find out about the affair. It’s not enough time, which means I need to convince him to move.

That shouldn’t be to hard, a plan is already forming in my mind.

I am quite glad I have yet to meet the Colonel in this time, or Lieutenant as he is currently, as he would definitely get in the way of plans. I’m also glad thanks to Mark’s career it’s easy enough to meet him while avoiding Celine.

The last part of this equation, Damien. I’ve been avoiding him since the party, he has tried to meet with me twice since then but I have honestly been able to say I’m too busy. Not that he isn’t as well, he’s only been the Mayor for half a year at this point, he’s still building political alliances and all that other raff.

My letter asking to meet Mark for lunch came back with a reply earlier, in little over a week I’ll be sitting down for a very important lunch.

The week passes quickly and before I know it I’m leaving my office to meet Mark at the cafe.

I arrive at the cafe and see Mark sitting out front, at a shaded table. I walk over and sit down opposite him.

“Ah Y/N, finally! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Mark says in way of greeting.

“Hello to you as well, Mark. And that’s a little dramatic considering I’m only five minutes late.” I reply with an exasperated tone.

“Seven! Seven minutes late!” He corrects, as if those two minutes are so incredibly important.

“I’m sorry I was slightly late, I had an unexpected hold up at work.” I don’t want to sit here talking about the time all day, and hope that will pacify him.

Mark doesn’t immediately answer back but does incline his head.

A waiter comes by and takes our orders, once gone I speak.

“So Mark, how have you been, and Celine as well?” Mark has a strange look in his eyes, and hesitates for a moment before answering.

“Quite well, I have signed on for a movie that my agent thinks will be very good for my career.” And it would have been, if Mark didn’t retreat into himself and never leave the house a few months after filming, I think to myself.

“And how are you? I’ve heard there’s some drama surrounding your election as the district attorney.” I roll your eyes and shake my head.

“I suppose Damien has been keeping you updated on the latest political gossip then.” I wonder if Damien mentioned my actions over the last few weeks to Mark.

“Indeed he has, holding up in the fire there friend?” It’s light-hearted, as conversation with Mark often is, but it’s also so familiar it’s easy.

“Yes I’m quite fine, regardless of what anyone else thinks I can do the job just fine.” Mark laughs out loud at my tone and a few patrons at other tables look at us. The only downside to spending time with Mark in public, is he tends to make a spectacle of himself.

“That’s the fiery little law student I remember!” I’m not interested in reminiscing so I don’t both gracing that with an answer. Instead I wait until Mark has calmed down and press him about this movie.

“So tell me more about this movie you’ll be in, is it being filmed here, in our lovely city?” Mark sighs, shoulders falling and shakes his head.

“As with every other movie these days it’s being filmed in that city on the coast.” Perfect, just what I need.

"That’s quite far away, and you’ll be gone for months!” I reply, acting scandalised. Mark nods grimly.

“I imagine Celine isn’t happy.” I say casually as possible. This, I imagine, is what tempted those two to start having their affair. Mark has had to leave for months before, and Celine isn’t the patient type.

Mark sighs loudly and rubs his hand down his face, clearly she’s about as thrilled as I guessed. Does it count as guessing when you have foreknowledge? Question for a later time.

“No, she asked why we’re even married if we spend so much time apart. I wanted to tell her she’d see even less of me if I was drafted.”

“It was probably wise not to say that.” I say delicately.

“Certainly if I want to keep my marriage.” Mark leans back and lets his shoulders fall lax and he covers his eyes with his hand, this is it, the perfect entrance for my ‘solution’ to his problem that’s causing him so much stress.

“Maybe you should move to the coast,” Mark takes his hand off his eyes and looks at me, I shrug and continue, “At least then you would be able to go home to her every night. And you wouldn’t have to be away from home for months.”

Mark sits forward and holds my gaze intensely.

“Do you truly think so? I have considered the possibility but I would be quite far from many of my friends and my family, I wasn’t sure it was wise.”

“Mark, you need to do what’s right for you and your marriage. We’ll all be fine, and you can always come visit later." 

I’m not sure if he’s convinced, but his expression is considering.

"This leaving for months is putting strain on your life in more ways than one,” He gives me a questioning look, “What? Do you honestly enjoy living in a hotel, away from your home for so long?” He inclines his head, agreeing my point.

“You will have better opportunities if you live in a city with such a booming movie industry, and if it were me, I’d move in a heartbeat. Damien too, to further his career.” Mark nods to himself and doesn’t reply for a long minute.

“Thank you Y/N, I should have known you’d know the most logical course of action.” There’s something strange about his tone and his eyes when he says it, but I think he’s convinced.

Change the future step 1, check.

At this point our food arrives and conversation fades out as we start eating. After a few minutes Mark breaks the comfortable silence that’s descended.

“So, my friend, have you been seeing anyone of late?” My head shoots up and I stare at him.

“If you’re implying what I think, then no. No one of that… kind of interest. Why do you ask?” Mark has always asked more than what is appropriate, but he’s been off since the start of lunch, there’s definitely more to this.

“Damien mentioned in one of his letters that you have been quite distracted lately. Distant, even.” He’s looking at me knowingly, though what he thinks he knows, I’m not sure.

“And you assumed that meant I was seeing someone?” He doesn’t miss my dodge and a smirk creeps onto his face.

“Damien wouldn’t just move for his career, he’d move for a partner too.” I don’t know what to do with this abrupt subject change, though I have a suspicion of where this might be heading.

“Yes… I suppose he would.” I say awkwardly, still a little lost as to why we’re talking about this.

“He has a big heart, that one. And he would do anything for something he cares deeply about.”

I open my mouth to reply, not sure what I’m going to say when Mark interrupts.

“A bleeding heart too, he’s always worrying about those around him, but especially those he cares about most.” Suddenly that suspicion becomes all the stronger and my expression must give away that I know what Mark’s trying to say because his smirk widens and he leans forward.

“Figured it out, have you?,” I try to answer but Mark doesn’t give me the chance, “I’m going to say this once, I have watched you and Damien fall for each other and then both love each other from a far for too long. So I’m intervening and I’ve known you long enough to know you won’t break his fragile heart,” My heart twists painfully in my chest at his words, “Unless you don’t tell him.”

Surprise sweeps through me, and then as quickly as it comes it goes. It makes perfect sense, Damien doesn’t fall in love easily, he loves easily but like me, he doesn’t fall in love with just anyone. He may never give his heart to another so utterly, like me. He’d marry eventually anyway, of course. We both would, and we’d both be miserable.

My eyes widen at the revelation, Mark truly has been paying attention. When both Damien and I were too blind to see, Mark did.

“Thank you, I’ll take your words to heart.” Mark seems satisfied and sits back in his chair.

“Well, if I felt at all in debt to you for getting me to pull my head out of my ass, I think I’ve repayed you by doing the same for you.” I snort and his word choice and decide not to say that I planned to tell Damien soon anyway. I wasn’t going to make that mistake twice.

-

I focus my energies on finding out how to rid a house of… demonic presences? Ghosts? I don’t know what’s in that house but I need to destroy it, or someone else will fall prey to it eventually.

Shouldn’t be too hard. 

Who am I kidding? It’s going to be next to impossible.

Still, I have time at least. It seems to take a long time to corrupt someone and Mark was quite vulnerable when it affected him strongly enough to arrange for the murder of his once friend.

I also throw myself into my work, having foreknowledge is useful under any circumstances but it’s exceedingly handy when you work in the field of law.

I’ve been able to gain a lot of the approval I previously only gained after closing that case, which is finally nearly finished. Detective Abe is far from the best, but he’s also far from the worst.

I haven’t spoken to Damien yet, but a letter arrived today from him and he invited me to his home for dinner in a 4 days time, he apologised for the short notice but said he had something quite urgent to speak to me about.

I doubt Mark has told him about that part of our conversation, so it could still be that he’s simply worried after me.

We’ll see, until then I work to do.

The days pass slowly but soon enough I find the night upon me and I get ready to meet Damien. 

Ready, I leave the house and drive to his home, doing my best not to think about what may or may not be to come.

My car comes to a stop outside Damien’s modest manor. I’ve always liked this house much more than Mark’s despite not spending much time here.

I walk to the front door and maid opens it to usher me in. I’m led to the parlour where Damien is waiting.

“Ah, Y/N there you are! It’s good to finally see you, we’ve both been so busy of late.” 

“Indeed, it is good to see you too Damien.” A warm smile finds it’s way onto my face and before long Damien is leading me to the dining room.

We sit down to eat and Damien asks me about my latest cases, I relax into the conversation and tell him about how work has been these past few weeks.

He listens intently throughout and I ask him about how his last few weeks have been.

Conversation stays light through dinner, but I suspect that is because Damien is saving his questions for afterwards.

I’m right, as it turns out.

Once the last of the food is cleared, Damien offers to move to the parlour for drinks. I agree, graciously and soon find myself standing in front of an unlight fireplace and comfortable chairs. Damien gestures for me to sit down and I do, followed by him.

Now with drinks in our hands I expect Damien to ask me about what’s been bothering me. Instead he brings up something I don’t expect.

“Mark told me the two of you had a nice lunch.” Damien lets the statement hang in the air. He stares at his drink and swirls it.

“Yes…we talked about many things.” I say somewhat awkwardly.

Damien meets my eyes from the other lounge.

“Y/N, do you not trust me?” I’m taken aback…but what else is Damien to think? Before I can assure him, he continues.

“You have avoided me for weeks,” His eyes flash when I open my mouth to deny it,”Telling me you are not available to meet, but then finding time to meet with Mark. The only conclusion is, that you do not trust me enough to speak about your woes with me.”

“That is not the case at all,” Damien waits, I can see underneath his front he is hurt,”I am sorry for avoiding you so Damien. Certain things have been on my mind of late and I needed time to think about them before speaking with you about them. But I didn’t meet Mark to speak about them, I met him simply because it has been too long since we last spoke and I did not think he would know of my troubled thoughts, much less bring them up.”

Damien’s anger evaporates, it twists my heart to think he felt betrayed by my actions.

“He, he knew. Or he knew some of it. I did not think Mark so observant, but I underestimated how much attention he payed to us both in university.” Confusion finds it’s way onto Damien’s features and I can’t blame him, I wouldn’t have expected this from Mark either.

“He told me, he told me that I have been a fool. You’re right there, you always have been and yet I’ve never told you how I feel. So I’m telling you now, I fell for you when we were in college and I have only grown to love you more over the years.”

Damien gasps quietly, and despite Mark’s words I wait with growing anxiety for Damien’s reply.

“You truly mean it Y/N?” Damien sounds fragile, like my next words could break him. I know exactly how he feels.

“Yes, my heart loves you wholly. If you are the earth I am the moon, and I have been orbiting around you since we met.” Tears collect in my eyes and I blink them away, watching Damien’s reaction.

Damien laughs, it’s quiet but light and boundless in tone. It sounds happy.

He places his drink down and stands, he walks over to me and kneels in front of my chair.

He gently places a hand on my cheek.

“I do not remember a time that I was happier than I am now, I have loved you so long and so deeply that I cannot remember what it felt like before. I have been just as foolish in my careful moves not to alert you to my feelings, I let my fear control me when I should have told you from the beginning.”

The tears escape and I laugh wetly in Damien’s grasp.

“We have wasted so much time, if only one of us had had a little more courage..” I look into his eyes, trying to apologise with my expression alone.

“Do not fret about it now, we have the rest of our lives to make up for it.” He replies gently, and his words spark surprise in me.

“The rest of our lives, you say?” Damien blushes and stutters, not having meant it. I enjoy thoroughly fluttering him for a moment, pulling him in and kissing him.

That night I never quite get home, but Damien and I are both eager to make up for all the time we’ve wasted. Both of us are rather the slow types when it comes to romance, but we have already been the closest of friends for years so in a way we have already court each other.

Or that’s what I tell Damien to reassure him in the morning, but I do agree to let him take me out for dinner in two weeks time.

We savour the morning before the day begins, as we both know we are busy people and finding time to see each other will be as hard as ever.

Still, I think as I glance at Damien, hair mused and not fully awake, it will definitely be worth it.

-

After our night of confessions and…other things I find my days to be much happier. I struggle to keep the smile off my face and a few comment on it at work, though they assume it is because my place as district attorney is becoming more secure.

Let them assume what they like, I am just happy about this particular change.

The two weeks leading up to the date pass uneventfully, or uneventfully for a timetraveler. 

The date is wonderful, we’re a little awkward at first, new to our changed dynamic. But we settle into comfortable conversation quickly enough, and the restaurant has delicious food. Though I wonder at the price, considering things, but don’t ask.

A few weeks later I receive a letter inviting me to Mark’s farewell party, which in itself is great. I’m glad my plans are panning out, until I see where it is to be held, it’s at the manor, of course.

I consider for a moment, finding an excuse not to go, but Mark is my friend, it would be wrong of me not to see him off. And it’s not as though I will have the opportunity to visit anytime soon.

The day of the party arrives and my nerves distract me from my work until the day finally ends and I leave the office. Work be damned, I’m about to go visit a house haunted by some evil thing, and act like it’s perfectly normal.

I go home and prepare for the party, trying to calm my nerves as I change into the appropriate attire. It works mostly, and I feel much more level headed.

Until my car pulls up to Mark’s manor, as I see the house my anxiety slams back into me and I feel like throwing up. I try desperately to stop the memories of what happened from overtaking my thoughts.

I may have some unresolved issues with the house where the events that led to my death took place. I definitely should have declined to come, but it’s too late for that now.

I step out of the car and stare up at my own nightmare, I focus my eyes on the door and walk towards it, making sure not to check my watch as I approach, whatever the time is, it doesn’t matter.

I knock on the door and wait.

The door opens and I stare at the butler for a long moment, I expected the same young face from last time but it’s and older man.

I step inside after a long moment and he leads me to where the other guests are. I notice immediately how many people are here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mark host a party like this. It’s almost as busy as those awful work functions I’m always invited to.

I scan the room for faces I recognise and see Mark talking to a sizeable group and make a note to speak to him later, my eyes also find Damien. He’s speaking to a woman I don’t recognise, as I look at them they seem to finish speaking and the woman walks away.

Damien’s eyes find me quite quickly as he turns away from her. I smile softly at how his expression lights up at the sight of me. I quickly make my way over to him.

“Y/N, when did you arrive?” He asks as soon as I’m close enough.

“Only a moment ago, I haven’t yet had a chance to say hello to our host.”

“Neither have I, I’m afraid. Mark has been quite busy with others since I arrived.”

“Indeed. Well Damien, how have you been since last we saw each other?”

“You mean three nights ago, when I invited you to my home for the night?” He asks, and I laugh at his teasing tone.

“Was it only three nights ago? It feels like much longer!” I say dramatically.

Damien laughs, it’s not loud or full bodied but I can tell he’s containing his full reaction. For him when he’s in public, this is the equivalent of clutching his side in laughter.

“I have been busy but well, how have you been these last three days?” He emphasises that it has only been 3 days again but I don’t rise to the bait, instead choosing to answer the question.

Our conversation continues and I start to relax, the nausea from earlier dissipating. Everytime something reminds me of the party I tell myself that I won’t be here long enough for anything terrible to happen.

Soon enough Damien and I are interrupted.

“Damien and Y/N, how good it is to see you both.” Mark interjects.

Damien and I both turn to look at him.

“Mark! It has been to long since last we spoke.” Damien embraces Mark with one arm.

As they part Mark turns to me and speaks.

“Y/N I must thank you for the advice you gave me, this move has been exactly what we needed.” I know what Mark is carefully not saying in such a public setting and I do my best to convey that I understand.

“I am quite glad to hear that you took my advice to heart, you’ve always been to stubborn for your own good.” Mark laughs deeply.

“I will miss your blunt humour Y/N, you must visit us when you get the chance.”

I agree easily, knowing that no such chance will come anytime soon.

Mark moves on quickly, apologising to the both of us as he does, but Damien and I brush him off, we understand that there are many guests he needs to greet. I suspect he’ll find time to speak to Damien later in the night anyway.

Damien is drawn into a conversation soon after and I move through the party, analysing the crowd. I know hardly anyone here and end up speaking to a man who has worked with Mark on several productions before. 

Our conversation is pleasant enough, but his eyes on me make me feel less than comfortable and I make my escape quickly.

Nothing else of note happens at the party which leaves me feeling disappointed. What I expected to happen, I don’t know.

After that the weeks begin to blur together, time seems to slip away from me and before I realise it two months have passed.

One day I stop on my way to work as a thought occurs to me.

The buyers would have moved into Mark’s house by now. My mouth is set in a grim line as I start walking again.

I’m going to have to figure out what I’m doing about that.

Maybe I should just burn it down, I think hysterically, one night. I’m thoroughly lost for what to do and seriously considering telling someone the truth just so I can get their help.

As it turns out, all my prayers are answers a week later when I find out that the buyers are under investigation. 

After reading up on the case I just about jump for joy, I remember this case, it was taken to court.

Maybe whoever sent me here is looking out for me.

The buyers are a married couple, but the best part is that they have no family, well they do, but not any on this continent. So when they are convicted their assets will be left to sit and collect dust.

The bloody house is going to rot while they waste away in jail for their crimes.

Maybe I’ll consider revisiting the idea of burning it down later. For now that’s all taken care of.

Finally feeling like things might just work out, I let myself rest. I don’t slack on work, but I allow myself to relax a little. It does wonders for my growing insomnia.

As I lay in bed that night I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that everyone is safe from the influence of the house.

For the time being, everything is alright.

-

The next few months pass quickly, now that every second doesn’t feel like a count down until my death, or my friend’s death.

I end up visiting Mark much sooner than I expect, not that I regret my it. I simply didn’t expect for my schedule to allow for it so soon.

The trip is….strange. There is still clearly tension between Mark and Celine, but they seem happy. And even if they don’t last, I did the right thing. It’s hardly my fault if they’re not meant to be.

The other strange part is that I don’t go on the trip alone. Damien’s schedule allowed for him to come as well.

Mark congratulated us both the moment he opened the door. Despite the fact that we had yet to tell him of our budding relationship.

It was nice though, to be completely open and relaxed with our affection. We weren’t overt in our affections when we were out, but we could go out on dates as often as we liked without having to worry about the media finding out and speculating.

As Damien and I say goodbye to Mark and Celine, preparing to return to daily life, Celine pulls me into a hug unexpectedly and I she speaks quietly into my ear.

“Thank you.” I’m utterly confused by this, but later decide that she must have cared more about her marriage than I thought.

When Damien and I return home life continues on as if we never left. We both agreed to wait at least the year before telling the world about our relationship. Politics are complicated, and mixed with romantic relationships, even more so. So better for both of us to remain quiet in our affections for the time being.

The other thing that eventually happened was that I met the Colonel officially for the first time in this timeline. He was the same eccentric, abrasive man that I remember, I find myself off kilter just like before but I don’t say anything about it. Not when I can still hear the words “it was all a joke” echoing in my head.

He’s nice enough when he figures out Damien and I are together. In fact, he warms considerably upon finding that out.

“I did not understand why Damien went on and on about you in college but I think I’m starting too.” 

“William.” Damien says, a blush clearly dusting his cheeks.

“Oh yes, he was always talking about ‘the lovely Y/N’, and how ‘they’re so intelligent and driven. It’s incredible Will’.” The blush has covered Damien’s face at this point and he looks like he wants to hide his face in his hands.

I laugh lightly and lean in to peck Damien on the cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed Damien, I did the same. My friends got rather tired of hearing about you.” Damien gets this look of awe about him and doesn’t say anything.

 

Several months pass and life goes on, I sit cuddled close to Damien on his couch and feel truly content for the first time since everything happened. Life is the same complex mess it’s always been but as I lay my head down on his shoulder it I know it’s absolutely worth it.

My eyes start to close and I look forward to a night’s sleep free of nightmares.

Just as I feel sleep taking me I hear Damien whisper to me.

“I’m glad we have this second chance.”

My brain fights to stay awake as I realise there’s something very wrong with that sentence.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the other short ficlets in the series, they lead to the story's true end.


End file.
